Just Two Weeks
by bull poli
Summary: After a mother leaves her baby bunny and goes away without a trace, Nick and Judy find themselves needing to take care of a baby. Their bonds will be tested as they slowly learn that taking care of a child is harder than it looks. Can this temporary parents rise up to the challenge? After all, it is only just for two weeks.
1. Diapers

"Officer Judy, Officer Nick, there's a problem at The Amazon Café. There's a kit without its parents around. We need you guys to go there and check out everything." The dispatcher said over the radio.

"Understood, we are going to the scene now." Nick replied. Judy turned on the siren and their squad car was on the way. Judy raced through the busy streets, swerving around cars. They weren't too far from the café and reached it in 5 minutes.

"Okay," Judy opened the door and got out. "Try to act professional this time. Don't embarrass yourself." Nick got out of the car and took of his sunglasses. "Yeah, sure mum." Nick responded sarcastically. Judy rolled her eye and they made their way into the café.

Judy pushed the door open and they entered and looked around. The shop seemed normal, a decent amount of people were in it. Nick spotted a cow that was gesturing for them to come over. "Officers, here!"

They walked over and saw that she was holding a baby bunny. Her fur was brown and was peacefully sleeping. Judy pulled out her notepad to record some details. "Thank you for finally coming. I am the owner of this café. A lady came here and ordered some coffee. After she was done, she walked away leaving this poor little kit here. I can't believe anyone would leave their own child." She sounded worried. Judy nodded.

"How did the mother look like? Did you know her name? Do you have any security footage?" Nick asked. This was the first time he was really serious on a case. "I don't know her name but all I know is that her skin was brown and she had blue eyes. Sadly, our camera systems are down." Nick nodded while Judy scribbled away on the notepad.

"Can I hold her?" Nick put his paws out. The lady nodded and passed the kit to Nick. Judy was surprised at Nick's actions but shrugged it off. He took the baby very carefully, making sure not to wake it up. "Huh, she so adorable."

"This is the first time I am seeing you so interested to something." Judy was surprised. She looked at the kit and Nick was right. The bunny was one of the cutest things she has ever seen. But now comes the important part, time to inform the chief.

She took her walkie-talkie and turned it on. "Chief, this is Officer Judy Hopps; we have arrived at the café and found the baby."

"Good. Is the baby okay? It is hurt in anyway?" She heard a reply. "It doesn't seem so. She looks to be pretty healthy. It turns out the baby has been here for about 3 hours and her mother left her here." Judy kept her eyes on Nick, who was still holding the baby.

"Understood. Bring the kit to headquarters now." Bogo told over the radio. "On it sir" And with that, she walked over to Nick. "She is so adorable; can I take a selfie with it?" Nick pulled out his smartphone.

"Are you crazy? This is a stranger's kit." Judy pulled his phone away. She then turned to the lady. "We will take it from here, thanking you for reporting this baby." The lady nodded and smiled before walking away. "Okay, we need to go back to headquarters. Chief's orders." Judy gave back Nick's phone.

They walked out the café, Nick was holding the kit. Judy opened the door for Nick to enter the passenger seat. She then entered her seat and fastened her seatbelt. She looked at Nick, who had the baby sleeping in his hands. Nick held the baby so carefully. "This baby is so adorable. What mother would forget her own daughter?" Nick looked mad. "I don't know, but I'm sure we can find her. Maybe she was busy and forgot about her?" Judy suggested. Nick just shook his head in disbelief.

Judy looked forward and drove away from the café. She stopped at a red traffic light and looked at Nick. "You really like this baby huh?" She grinned. Nick looked at the older bunny. "Yeah. She is adorable, just like you." He smirked. Judy looked at the steering wheel, blushing.

She continued driving, until… "Um, Judy?" Judy looked at Nick. "The baby is waking up…" She looked at the baby, and it was starting to move. The baby moved around for a while and opened its green eyes. Nick smiled at it. "Hi cutie…"

"WAAAA!" The baby started crying. "Oh dear," Judy immediately parked the car at the side of the road. "I think she needs to change her diapers." Nick said, looking at Judy. Judy took the baby from Nick gently and sniffed from far. "Yup, she needs a diaper change."

"Let's go to the park, there is a diaper changing room. I'll go buy a diaper from a shop here." Nick got out of the car and started running to the shops, hoping to find a diaper. Could you find a shop that had diapers? Would they sell you just one diaper? Nick didn't care about that now; he just needed to make sure he can get a diaper.

Back in the car, Judy was alone with the baby. The baby was still crying. "It's okay, it's okay. I am here to protect you, Aunty Judy is here." Judy was desperately trying to get the baby to stop crying. She was carrying the kit with one hand and was moving her other hand up and down its back. "Please come back fast," Judy muttered.

Nick went to shop after shop trying to find for a diaper and the answers were… "Sorry, we don't have diapers," "Um, we don't sell diapers…" and "What makes you think we sell diapers at Snarlbucks?" He entered another shop, already anticipating the answer. "Hi. Do-do you guys have diapers her- here?" he was out of breath.

"Yeah, we do. What size do you need" replied the rhino who came out from behind the counter. "Um, sm-small for a bun- bunny…" The rhino just stood there surprised. "A bunny, okay…" He walked to the back and got a pack of diapers. Nick looked at the pack. "Is there any chance I can buy just one diaper?"

"Dude, you gotta buy the full set." Nick was annoyed but he had no choice. "Fine, I will need some wet wipes and bottle of powder."

* * *

"I'm back!" he pulled open the door and threw the plastic bag of things to the back seat and got in. "Took you long enough!" Judy passed the baby, who stopped crying, to Nick. "It's hard to find diapers with short notice!" Nick said, taking the baby from Judy. Judy put the car on drive and started driving to the park.

She turned on the siren and raced through the traffic once more. Nick was gripping the baby to his chest, making sure she was okay. Nick looked terrified, but the baby was laughing playfully. "This baby is crazy!"

They finally made it to the park and got out of the car. "Give me the baby, you get the stuff and meet me at the changing room." Judy put her paws out. Nick gave her the baby and she ran to the changing room. Nick got the stuff out of the back seat and slammed the door close. He locked the car and ran to the changing room.

He went in and saw Judy with the baby. He opened the plastic bag and pulled out the pack of diapers. He ripped the pack and pulled out a diaper and handed it to Judy. "You are changing her, I'm not doing it." Judy groaned in annoyance. "Fine!"

Nick got the wet wipes and powder from the plastic bag and put them on the table. "What's first?" He looked at Judy, who was looking back at him. "I don't know, I never changed a diaper before. You open up the new diaper while I get rid of the old one." Nick opened up the new diaper.

Judy was having problems trying to get the diaper open. She finally figured how and got it off. "Oh my, this stinks. Literally…" Judy mentally cursed herself for having good smelling abilities. She threw the diaper away and took the wet wipes. "What next? Use the wet wipes and…" she used the wet wipes to clean the baby up. All the while, the baby was just interested at what Nick and Judy was doing.

"Here's the powder." Nick handed the powder to Judy. She took it, but stared at it. "Why do we need baby powder?" Nick just shrugged. Judy decided not to use it and just put on the new diaper on the kit.

"All done!" Judy took a step back to admire the work she did. Nick just stared, speechless. "We should get going, Bogo's gonna be mad when we come in late." Nick said before starting to pack the diapers. Judy picked up the wet wipes and put it in the bag.

What they forgot to do is take the powder first. The kit took the powder that was beside her and started playing with it, covering her, Nick and Judy with powder. "Are you serious?" Nick groaned. "We're covered in powder now…"

"It's not a big deal, just dust yourself off." Judy sighed and took the powder away from the baby to put it in the plastic bag. She dusted the powder off her and did the same with the kit before picking her up. "We have a naughty little one here, don't we?" Judy pinched her little nose softly.

"You think?" Nick replied in annoyance. He picked up the bag and they made their way out of the changing room. Just as they came out, an old female sheep looked at them. "Oh, what do we have here? A little cutie at the park with her parents."

"Oh, no. This isn't our kit, we aren't married either" Judy told the sheep, not really caring about the racist remark. Nick didn't seem to like the fact that an old lady just said they were married. "I would love to talk, but duty calls Miss. You take care!" Judy smiled at the old lady before dashing back to the car.

They made it to the car and Judy ran to the passenger side. "You drive, I will hold on to Lil Naughty here." She opened the door and got in. Nick got in and they drove off to HQ.

They finally arrived. Nick got out, ran to the passenger side and opened the door for Judy. "Oh, such a gentleman." Judy shot a smile to Nick. "Well, don't get use to this, just a onetime thing." Nick closed the door.

They went to the front door and Nick pushed the door open for Judy to go in. Clawhauser looked at the pair and spotted another being. "OM Goodness! Look at that adorable little bunny! Is this your sister?" Judy looked at the oversize cheetah. "No, she was left alone at a café. We need to find her mother."

"This is crazy! Who would leave such an adorable bunny? Irresponsible… Unless…" Clawhauser gasped. "Its mother abandoned it!" Judy stopped walking and turned to the cheetah. "Don't say something like that…. It's just… sad." She looked disappointed. "Oh… I'm sorry. Chief is waiting in his office." He looked to the ground. Judy nodded and walked to the office.

They walked down the hallway, got into the elevator and they were now in front of the chief's office. Nick knocked on the door. "Come in." they heard a response. Nick opened the door and held it open for Judy to enter with the kit before shutting the door. "Sit down." Bogo gestured them to sit. They sat down and Judy put the kit on her lap.

"You guys are very late. What happened?" He demanded for an answer. Nick gulped. "Sir, there was a, little accident and we had to change the little ones diaper…" The chief looked at the kit. He then smiled. "Must be some experience. Okay, tell me what you know."

"Sadly, we don't know much. All we know is that her skin was brown and she had blue eyes. There is no security footage because their camera system was down." Judy said, looking at Chief Bogo; he didn't seem to be very happy. "You're telling me, we know basically nothing?"

"Sir, we tried to get as much information as we can." Nick got up and said in defence. "The owner said the baby was there for three hours and the mother never came back for her." The chief couldn't say anything. He just looked out his window. He had one of the best views of Zootopia in his office. "Okay. Now we have a problem," Judy and Nick looked at each other before turning back to the chief. "There has never been a baby bunny involved in any missing parent cases before, and nobody can take care of a bunny. Well, except the only bunny in our force." Bogo looked at Judy, who had her mouth wide opened. "What are you saying chief?"

"I'm saying, you have to take care of the kit."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I really wanted to write this, and I finally am. This is my first multi chapter story for Zootopia. I hope you guys like the concept. Do tell me if the name of this story is good and remember to leave a review.**


	2. Milk

"What are you saying chief?" Judy looked at Bogo, shocked.

"I'm saying, you have to take care of the kit." Bogo stared sternly at Judy. Judy's ears drooped down as she looked down, not knowing what to say. "I have to take care of this kit? Bu-but how?"

"Officer Judy, I understand that this is so much for the ZPD to ask, but we do not have a choice. Nobody here can take care of a bunny. Since you're the only bunny in the ZPD, you're our only choice…" The buffalo returned to his seat. "You, with the help of Officer Nick, need to take care of this kit, just for 14 days. If you choose to decline, the kit will be sent to the orphanage. Sadly, the orphanage has never taken care of a bunny before, and we have the risk of hurting it."

Judy just stared at the ground. She doesn't know if she is capable of taking care of the baby. Granted she has many younger brothers and sisters, but she never really took care of them before. If she declines, it's almost certain that the kit wouldn't survive. She just closed her eyes, facing the ground.

Nick got up and went beside her. He put his paw on Judy's shoulder, causing her to look at him. "Judy, do what you think is right; I'll support you the whole way." He told her, give a reinsuring smile. Judy gave a small smile back before turning to Bogo. "Fine, I'll do it. I'll take care of the kit." Bogo smiled, a rare sight.

"Great. I'll get some stuff delivered to your house, Miss Hopps." He wrote down something in his notebook before looking back up to the pair. "You will have to take care of it for 2 weeks. You two do not need to attend to work but do report back about the baby's condition every now and then."

"Okay, but what is Nick going to do? He lives quite far away from my house." Judy looked at Nick, who was looking back at her. "You guys would have to sort that out on your own. I can't help you with that." Bogo responded while taking off his glasses and putting in on his desk. Judy and Nick nodded.

"Great, take this." He handed a car key to Nick. "This key is for the car you guys will be provided with for 2 weeks. And take this," He handed an envelope to Nick. Nick took it and looked at it for a while. "This is a thousand dollars to help purchase other things for the kit. Now I do believe you should be leaving, the little one looks tired." They all looked at the kit, who was yawning.

"You guys go change first, give me the kit." Bogo put his hand out and Judy passed the kit to Bogo. They got up and walked out the room. Nick closed the door behind him and they were walking to their lockers. Their journey to the locker room was pretty quiet. "We have to take care of the baby for 2 weeks…" Nick broke the silence. Judy looked at him, "Yeah. I guess."

They parted ways to change and came back after changing. They walked to chief's office but heard noises from the outside. They stopped and Judy's ear was on alert. "Nick, I think the kit is crying!" Nick seemed alarmed by this. He ran to the door and forced it open, Judy followed behind him. Sure enough, the kit was crying in Bogo's arms. "Uh, she woke up and started crying…" Bogo was a little embarrassed. A small crowd gathered in front of his office, wondering what was happening.

Nick looked at Judy, worried. "But we just changed her… Is she hungry?" Judy came close to the kit to have a look at it. "I don't know, maybe…"

"Great… "Bogo said sarcastically. "Hold her please." Bogo passed the kit to Judy. He opened his radio beside him. "Josh, I need you to get some baby milk for bunnies. NOW!"

"Ye- Yes sir! I'm on it!" they heard a reply. Now Bogo and Nick turned to Judy. "How do we stop it from crying?" Judy asked, ears drooping down. They all seemed to panic. "Um, I don't think any of us know Judy…" Nick answered, obviously not the answer Judy wanted. "It's okay; food is on its way…" Judy tried calming her down to no avail. The kit just continued crying. Nick was praying that the milk would come faster. "You know what, give me the kit." Nick went to Judy and took the kit from her.

"Hey, why are you crying? You don't have to cry." He bounced the kit up and down with his arms slowly. "You know what, I'll name you Jules. Hey Jules…" He said calmly. This made the kit's cry turn into a sob. The kit finally opened its green eyes. Nick smiled at it. The kit gestured for a hug so Nick brought it close for her to get one. Nick turned to Judy and smirked at her. Judy only could drop her mouth, shocked. Bogo just smiled for the fact it finally stopped crying.

"I guess we are naming her Jules." Nick smiled. "Yeah, why not?" Judy smiled back.

All the sudden, someone pushed the door open. Nick and Judy turned around immediately to look. It was a black panther. "I'm here with the stuff sir!" He showed a box to the buffalo. It read 'Kit Gold Powdered Milk'. Nick looked at the box for a second before realising something. "Powdered milk? It's not liquid? You have to be kidding me…" The fox facepalmed.

"Well, we gotta learn how to make it…" Judy took the box from the panther. "You stay here with Jules, I'm gonna try to make some milk for her." Judy said before running out the room and went towards the break room.

* * *

She got into the break room and looked at the box. She flipped it over and saw some instruction. She read it. "Step 1, poor warm water into the bottle…" She didn't have a bottle. She sighed in frustration and sat down at a table in the room. She looked at the box one more time and something caught her eye, 'Free baby bottle inside'.

She smiled right away and opened the box. She took out the bottle and had a look at it before rushing to the sink to clean it. She then turned to the counter and saw a kettle. She put here paw on it and immediately pulled it back. "Oh my… This is too hot" she muttered to herself. She immediately pulled out some cold water from the fridge nearby. She poured 3 quarters of the cup with hot water and the remaining with cold water. She looked back at the instructions.

"Step two, use the scoop that is provided and scoop up a full scoop of powder. After that, pour it into the cup." She had to open the packet of powdered milk first. She took the scoop of powder and poured it into the cup. "Step 3, put the nipple on, close the lid tightly and shake for 1 minute." She closed the lid and shook it. Just then, a female elephant walked in the room. "Oh, hey Officer Judy. Wait, you're making milk…" the elephant gasped…. "Are you a mother?!" Her hands were at her tusks.

"N- No… I have to take care of a baby, that's all… I'm not a mother." The bunny replied defensively. She stopped shaking the bottle. "Now if you would excuse me, Officer Ransy, I need to make some milk." The elephant nodded. "Alright, see you soon…"

"Final step, test to see if the milk is too hot. Put a drip of milk on the paws to check temperature." She took out the lid and put a drip of milk on her paws. "Just perfect!" She shouted before putting the lid back on. She ran out of the room, leaving the box and other items on the table.

"I'm back!" Judy forced open the door and entered the room. Nick looked at her, relieved that she was back. "Took you long enough!" Judy passed the bottle to Nick. "Making milk isn't easy on short notice." She smirked, using his own words against him. Nick just shrugged it off and took the bottle from Judy.

"Okay, open up Jules, milk is here." Nick said; bring the bottle to her mouth. Jules opened her mouth and started the drinking the milk. Nick let out a breath of relieve, happy that Jules finally got her dinner. Judy smiled at looking how gentle Nick was with the kit. "Well, you did it." Nick told Judy. "You made a cup of milk."

"Good job Officer Judy! I knew you could do it." Bogo smiled at Judy. She smiled back before looking at Nick again. "She is drinking, I guess we succeeded…"

"I guess so," Nick nodded. Then everything was silent, they all were looking at Jules drinking her milk. After a while, she finished drinking it. Nick took the bottle away from her mouth and had in his hand. Judy got up and gestured for Nick to pass Jules to her. "We have to burp her. My mom always made me do this, so it should be easy." Nick nodded and passed the kit to her. "I'll just go wash the bottle and pick up the box. We'll leave right after." He said before leaving the room. Just as he left, Jules gave out a huge burp. "Wow, that's one huge burp." Bogo said.

Nick walked to the break room, ready to wash the bottle, pick up the box and get out of there. But when he entered, he was greeted by a nasty surprise. "Uh, what happened here?" Nick asked the cheetah in front of him. "I- I was here to get a snack… I didn't notice the box on the table and my tail accidently knocked it down…" Clawhauser replied nervously, looking at the powder all over the floor.

Nick just sighed. "Never mind, forget about it…" He walked to the sink and cleaned up the bottle. He turned around and saw Clawhauser busy finding for something it the fridge. He pulled out a box of donuts and put it on the table. "Want one?" He offered to Nick. "No, no thank you." He said before walking out of the room.

He saw that Judy was outside of Chief Bogo's office. She was carrying Jules with her hands. She looked at Nick, noticing something was missing. "Where's the milk?"

"Clawhauser knocked in and it's all over the floor" He replied, not looking at her. He gestured for them to leave. They got out of the building and realised that it was already dark. Nick pressed the button on the car key and one car responded. "That one." Nick pointed to the car before they walked to it. Nick helped Judy get in the passenger side before getting in his side.

He got in and looked at Jules, who yawned before closing her eyes and burying her face in Judy's chest. "She must really like you." Nick looked at Judy. "I think she likes you better, Nick." They just smiled as they drove to Judy's apartment. She got a bigger apartment thanks to the fact they managed to save Zootopia because she was promoted. Nick drove through the traffic, slowly. He didn't want to drive to fast and wake up the baby.

They managed to reach Judy's apartment earlier than they expected due to the fact there was no rush hour jam. Nick helped Judy out of the car. Before they could go in the building, a lorry came. The drive and one other guy came out. The driver, a bull, came to them. "You must be Officer Judy. We are here to deliver the items sent by Bogo." Judy nodded. "Right."

The other guy, a pig, opened the door behind the lorry and took out a red stroller, a pink crib and a red baby seat before closing the door. The bull took put the stroller and the baby seat in the crib and pushed it into the build and the pig got back into the lorry. So, where is the apartment?" the bull asked the pair.

"Follow me." Nick gestured for him to follow. They walked to Judy's apartment and Nick opened the door with his spare key. He pushed open the door for the bull and Judy to enter before. He did. The bull pushed the crib in. "Okay, here you go." He turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

Nick got the stuff out of the crib, which was in the living room, while Judy entered her room. She came out with two things, a comforter and a blanket. Nick took Jules from Judy and Judy put the comforter inside of the crib. Nick put Jules inside of the crib and Judy put the blanket on top of her.

"Okay, we did it." Judy said softly, taking a step back. She looked at Nick. "So, where are you gonna stay? You can sleep on the couch, if you want." She suggested. Nick nodded, "I guess we could do that."

They just stared at Jules, who was sleeping soundly. They looked at each other, smiling. Nick lied down on the couch, ready to go to sleep. "Well, get ready for tomorrow."

"Wait." Judy stopped Nick. Nick sat up and looked at Judy. "Why Jules?" she asked him. Nick just smiled. "I wanted a name similar to yours." He smirked. Judy couldn't help but blush. "Jules is perfect."

* * *

 **So, I really hope you like this chapter. I won't be able to update in a while due to the fact of my exams. Now let's answer some questions.**

 **wildtrance: I just wanted to add the stress atmosphere so I made it seem that Judy didn't know how to change a diaper. Also, the racist remark, only a bunny can call another bunny cute. :D**

 **And to a guest: I won't mind if you translate it at all, but I might not update until Thursday so you won't have much content.**

 **So thanks for reading. Do leave a review and I will see you soon.**


	3. Attention

_Day 1_

The sunlight entered the room from the window, causing the room to warm up. The heat made a certain rabbit return to her consciousness. She rubbed her eyes before opening, looking around. She flipped over to look at her clock that was on her night stand. She immediately jolted up after looking at the time. It was 10 am. She got out of her bed and rushed to her door to open it. She made her way outside to a sight of a fox and a tiny bunny. The smaller bunny was crawling around on the floor.

"Mornin Carrots." He smiled at her, holding the smaller figure in his paws.

"Nick, why did you let me sleep in? I need to take care of Jules." Judy said, not looking too happy. Nick's smile went away, a more serious look appearing on his face. "I'm taking care of her too. Besides, remember what happen last night?" This made her remember the event.

 _It was 3.00 am. Everything was peaceful. Well, until…. "WA!" Judy woke up immediately. She knew what it was. She got out of her room and rushed to the crib. She noticed that Nick already had the baby in his paws, trying to calm her down._

 _"I think she needs a diaper change, again…." The fox sighed. Judy could tell he was pretty tired, and probably grumpy. Judy looked at him, she was tired too. "Well, you have to change her this time." Nick's face had annoyance written all over it. She was surprised that Nick didn't protest, but instead walked to retrieve some diapers that were beside the crib._

 _"Where do I change her?" Nick asked, looking at Judy. Where could he change her? There weren't a lot of places, and she had no choice. "Um, I guess…. My bed…." She sighed. Taking care of a baby was harder than she thought, but she still doesn't regret it. Nick nodded and walked into her room. Judy took a cloth, some wet wipes and a plastic bag before following after._

 _Judy put the cloth on the bed and Nick put Jules on the cloth before fiddling around trying to remove the diaper. In the meanwhile, Judy opened up the new diaper. After a lot of tinkering, he finally found out how to remove it. He got it out and was going to throw it in the plastic, but the diaper slipped from his hand, falling to the ground. This cause the load in the diaper to sadly, and disgustingly fall out. Nick's eyes widen in horror as he realized what had happen. He looked up to see Judy, giving a nervous grin. "Oops…"_

 _"NICK!" She whisper shouted. The fox continued looking at the mess he made. "Great, just great…. Take this," Judy handed him the diapers. "I'm gonna take some cleaning items…" She sounded disappointed. She walked out of the room, leaving Nick alone with Jules. Jules cry all the sudden turned into giggles. Nick looked at the kit, unamused. "You really are a naughty one, aren't you…?"_

 _He decided to go ahead and clean Jules up. He took the wet wipes and wanted to clean her up… But how? He started regretting not paying attention to how Judy cleaned Jules the last time. Then again, he didn't know back then that they had to take care of a baby._

 _He tried a way, trying to be really gentle. It probably wasn't the right way because Jules started crying again. Nick jumped back. "Sorry Jules… I think I was a little too hard." He said, knowing that Jules wouldn't understand anyway._

 _"Nick, you have to be gentler." Judy came in, holding a bunch of toilet paper and a cleaning spray. She cleaned the mess that was on the ground and stood up. In the meanwhile, Nick was trying to calm down Jules, again. Judy threw the trash into the plastic before helping Nick._

 _"Nick, gimme that." She took the wet wipes from Nick and went to Jules. "I will show you how to do it this time. Watch and learn." She cleaned up Jules while Nick watched as how she did it. After she was done cleaning, Nick had to put on the diaper. Judy threw the wet wipes in the plastic and took the plastic out of the room as Nick put the diaper on for Jules. "There you go!" Nick said, taking a step back and Jules stopped crying._

 _Judy came in, looked at Jules, and immediately broke down into laughter. Nick looked at the laughing bunny, interested at what she was laughing at. "What is it?" Judy had her paws on her chest, she couldn't stop laughing. She laughed for a good 30 seconds before she stopped. "N-Nick… The diaper is inside out….." Nick looked back at Jules and realised. Judy walked over to the kit, removing her diaper. Nick's only reaction was a facepalm_

 _"It's okay Nick, maybe next time." She laughed. Judy got the diaper the right way around and put it back on. She turned around to look at Nick, who looked disappointed. "How do I mess up 2 easy tasks? I'm a failure…"_

 _"Nick, cheer up. It's 3 am. You are probably too tired." She smiled at Nick. Nick looked at Judy and smiled. He went to the bed and picked up Jules. "Well, it's time to go to bed, right Jules? Good night Carrots."_

 _"Good night."_

End

"Hmm… Well how is Jules?" Judy asked.

"She is fine. I made milk for her to drink at 8.30, which was the time she woke up at." Nick gave a smile. "Wait… how did you make her milk? We don't have any…" Judy put a hand on her hips.

Nick just shrugged. "Easy, I woke up at 7 in the morning. I don't know how or why but I did." Judy rolled her eyes. "So I went to check on Jules and realised something. When she wakes up, she has nothing to drink. So I went to the supermarket, bought a bunch of things and came back." Nick smirked.

Judy nodded. But she wasn't done there. "So how did you make milk without anyone teaching you?" Nick picked up a plastic bag beside him and took out a book and showed it to Judy. "Baby Bunnies for Dummies." She read before looking at Nick. "When did you become so hardworking?"

"Unlike what a lot of people say, I was, am and always will be a hardworking person." He said sarcastically. Judy rolled her eyes before turning around and entered her room. Before she closed her door, she looked at Nick. "Well, get ready. We're going to the mall. We have to meet someone there."

* * *

Nick put Jules into the baby seat in the car and put the seat belts for her before closing the door and entering the driver's seat. He looked at Judy. "Ready?" Judy put on her seat belts on before nodding. Nick stepped on the gas slowly and they started moving.

Half way there Nick turned to Judy. "Carrots?" Judy looked at Nick. "Yeah?"

"Who are we meeting at the mall?" Nick asked. "You will see." She smiled before looking out the window. Nick looked back straight and continued driving. The mall was in sight.

After finally finding a parking spot at the mall, they got down. Nick got the stroller out of the trunk as Judy got Jules out of the car. Nick opened up the stroller and Judy put Jules in and locked the seat belts. She got up and looked at Nick. They nodded together as they smiled at each other. Nick pushed the stroller and Judy followed beside him. They walked into the mall, all eyes on them.

They were basically living legends. Everyone knew them. The first ever bunny cop and fox cop. The best partners in law. But this time, everyone wasn't smiling, instead they we surprised. Why was the best duo not at work today? Or worse, why is there a baby with them?

Judy didn't mind the attention, instead she kind of like it. Same couldn't be said for Nick. He hated the fact that everyone was starting into his soul. He never really liked attention that much. Being one of the most famous people in the city, it doesn't work in his favour. Every step that he took, someone was looking at him.

He thought that was all that was to happen, people would just be staring. But of course he was wrong. One second later, everyone was rushing to them. People were taking photos of them. Even reporters appeared, bombarding them with questions. Nick looked at Judy; he could see that she too, didn't like the attention anymore.

The only thing they could do was continue walking. They didn't say a single word too any of the reporters. They both were never ever in this situation before, which made things worse. All the flashing made poor little Jules scared. She started to cry. When Nick heard her cry, that was it. They crossed the line.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to everyone. "Don't you people have lives?!" He growled. Everyone stopped taking photos. The reporters all closed their mouth. "Can't you see there's a baby here? Well you don't care! Now look at what you've done!" He pointed to Jules, who was being carried by Judy. "Get lost!" He shouted at everyone. They all flinched before fleeing the scene, leaving them alone. Nick turned to Judy, who was staring at him.

"Wow, I've never seen you this mad before." Judy said, trying to calm the scared kitten down. Nick put his paws out, asking for Jules. Judy gave him the baby. "People are dumb…" Nick replied. Judy pushed the empty stroller as Nick carried Jules in his paws. They walked through the mall, few people were watching them. None dared to come near them anymore.

Nick then saw someone familiar in a distance. He didn't know who. When he came closer he then realised who it was.

"Mom, Dad!"

"Judy!" They put their paws out as Judy ran into their embrace. "Hey kiddo!" Stu said, hugging his daughter. They broke the hug and Judy took a step back. "Hey dad! So…." She pointed to Nick and Jules. "Here is Jules and Nick."

"Hey…" Nick gave out a smile, even though not real. "Here's Jules…" He lifted Jules for them to see. Bonnie and Stu walked to the fox. "Ain't she a cutie, Stu?" Judy's mother asked her husband exciting. Her husband turned to her to reply. "She sure is."

"Hmm, can I hold her?" Bonnie put her paws up. The fox passed the baby to the female rabbit in front of her and turned to Stu. "So, Hi Nick. How are you?" Stu put his paw out. "Oh, I'm fine sir." Nick shook his paw. "So, Judy called us here to teach you guys some technics and stuff. So keep your ears up." Stu said, excited.

Nick just nodded and put a smile on his face. He didn't understand why he needed to go through this. He had his book. He shelled out good money for that book, even though it wasn't his money. He turned to Bonnie, who was holding Jules and talking to Judy. He heard them talking. It was soft, but he could hear. "Honey, are you sure that Nick can handle Jules? I mean, he is a fox."

That made something in him snap. He turned around and walked away. Stu saw this but shrugged it off. Judy noticed him walking away. She knew right away something was up. "Mom, Nick can handle her just fine. You play with Jules. I'll be right back." She excused herself and started to run to Nick. She found him sitting on a bench in the mall. She went and sat beside him.

"Nick, is everything okay?" She looked at him. Nick was staring at the ground. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm great!" He lied, looking away. Being a former conman, he was good at lying, but even he knew Judy can't be fooled to easily. "Nick, I know you're lying." She put a paw on his shoulder. "Tell me what's up."

Nick turned back to the rabbit. "I heard your mom say I can't handle Jules. Your parents don't even trust me…" He took out his tie to re do it. He always did that when he was disappointed, he always re does his tie. Judy realised that he overheard their conversation. She was speechless, in a bad way. "N-Nick, don't listen to them, they are pessimistic anyways."

Nick didn't react to that, he continued staring at the ground. Judy at that moment pulled him into a hug. "Come on, Nick. Cheer up. It doesn't matter what they say. Just know that I will always support you." Nick smiled at that, returning the hug. Judy took this time to make a joke. "And I thought bunnies were emotional." Nick rolled his eyes as they broke that embrace.

Nick looked at Judy, something in him snapped. There was something different he was feeling. Something he never felt before. He couldn't wrap his head around it, but something was definitely there. "Great! Let's find my parents and get this day over with!" Judy hopped of the bench and looked at Nick, waiting for him to move.

He got back to his senses and got up from the bench. "Oh, um… Okay, let's go." Nick sounded a bit nervous, Judy could tell. But she thought that Nick was scared about her parents. He wasn't. They walked to Judy's parents and they continued their day. The day was spent by finding clothes and other stuff for Jules. Stu gave a lot of advice to Nick. Nick just nodded, even though he didn't really pay attention to most of them. It wasn't the fact that he didn't want advice or was bored; it was the fact that he couldn't stop staring at Judy.

After dinner, they said their goodbyes and split up. They spent hours at the mall, eating lunch and dinner there. Nick was just happy that it was finally over. Some of the advice given to him by Stu that he did hear would actually came in handy if he does say so himself. They got to their car and Nick put the stroller back in the trunk. He got into the driver's seat as Judy and Jules got into the back seat. It was time for Jules to have her dinner.

"So… How did it go?" Judy asked while giving the newly made milk to Jules. Nick looked at her through the rear view mirror. "Well, your dad did give some good advice." Judy smiled at that reply. This was great. Nick was finally himself again. Nick pulled out his phone while waiting for Judy to finishing feeding Jules. He turned it on. His homepage displays the news, and the hour's news shocked him.

"Judy, you might want to look at this…" He showed the phone to Judy. She too, shocked at what the headline was.

'ZPD OFFICERS JUDY AND NICK SPOTTED WITH A BABY?'

* * *

 **Wow…. Where do I begin? I am absolutely sorry for this extremely late update. Right after my exams, my dad's company had a family day holiday and they took us to an island for 3 days with no internet. Now not to say it wasn't fun and all, in fact we got to see corals and stuff, the fact that there was no Wi-Fi sucked. This chapter maybe messy and I am truly sorry. This was written in the course of about 5 days so the story might have gotten a little messed up. I should be able to update regularly now. So please do leave a review to tell me how is this chapter and I will catch you in the next one!**


	4. Baby Sitting

**I need to clear this up before I continue with the story. Kit is a shorter form of kitten. Kitten is not only a baby cat, it also is a baby bunny. Jules is a baby bunny, therefore she being a kit.**

* * *

 ** _Day 2_**

Nick was woken up by some sounds. He got up and immediately searched his surroundings. He noticed that it was now bright. At the corner of his eyes, he saw a figure at the door.

"Good morning." Judy smiled at him, in her uniform. Nick frowned. "Why are you in uniform? We have to take care of Jules, remember?"

Judy's smile faded away, a more serious look appeared. "Well, chief wants to discuss somethings, including this…" She showed a magazine to Nick. The name was _The Gozziper_ and the headline was 'FIRST BUNNY AND FOX COP MARRIED? SPOTTED WITH BABY'.

Nick's eyes widen at the headline. "Zootopia really has nothing to talk about…" Nick sighed. Judy nodded, putting the book away. "So, I will be heading to headquarters. That means you have to babysit Jules."

"Wait, alone?" Nick got up from the couch. "You're joking right?" Judy just shook her head in disagreement. "I'm serious Nick. I'll won't be gone for long anyway. I should be back at 3:00 pm." Nick looked at the clock that was on the wall. It was now 10 am. "You'll be gone for 5 hours!" Nick protested.

Judy sighed at Nick. He was acting like a baby. "Nick, I have no choice. This was an order from Bogo." Nick crossed his hands. "Fine." He gave in. Judy's smile came back in an instant. "Great! I'll be back as fast as possible! Take care of Jules properly!" She opened the door and rushed out, leaving Nick alone with the sleeping kit.

"WA!"

Well, no longer asleep kit. Nick turned around and walked to the crib, getting Jules out of it. "Morning to you too, Jules…" He took a bag pack that was beside the crib and walked to the couch. He sat Jules, who was still crying on the couch. He opened the backpack, taking out a cloth, a diaper, wet wipes and a plastic bag. He has to be thankful to Judy's dad for this idea. The backpack for changing is by far the best idea ever created, for the current situation that is.

He changed Jules's diaper on the couch, being extra careful not to drop the diaper this time. He also made sure to put the diaper on the right way. When he was done, he took a step back to admire the work he had done. Jules had long stopped crying at this point. "Not bad, Nick… Not bad." He praised himself softly.

"Well, now that you're changed, I'm going to make some milk for you. After that how about we go to the park?" He said to the bunny. She giggled, even though not understanding a single word said to her. "That's the spirit!" Nick walked into the kitchen to make the milk for Jules.

When he was done with the milk, he walked out back to the living room. He was greeted by a sight wet wipes all over the couch and floor around it. He looked at Jules, who was pulling out wet wipe by wet wipe out of the packet. He thought he managed to change Jules perfectly, which he did. The problem was, he didn't check for anything in the surrounding area and now has to pay the price.

"Jules… Why are you so evil?" He sighed before walking over to the couch. He put the milk on the couch and started to pick up all the wet wipes. The whole packet of wet wipes was out of the packet now and all over the place. When he finished taking every single wet wipe, he threw it into the plastic bag before looking at Jules. To his surprise, Jules was already drinking the milk, all by herself.

"Well well, turns out the little one can drink by herself." He muttered under his breath. He sat down beside Jules, starting at her drinking her milk. He was fascinated at how she could do this, she probably was trained to do that. That just made life much easier for him. But this is where he made his next mistake, what would she do after drinking? He didn't think of that.

After drinking the milk, she took the bottle out of her mouth. Nick thought she was going to give the bottle to him, but boy was he wrong. The next thing he knew, the bottle was flying in the air. Jules threw the bottle from her hand. It hit a picture frame on the wall and the picture frame came crashing to the ground.

Nick flinched at the sound of breaking glass. He stood up and walked to the scene. He saw that the picture frame that broke was a selfie of him and Judy. He sighed before picking up the bottle and picture frame. He looked at Jules, who looked guilty. "Jules, don't throw the bottle! Just give it to me next time." He said, trying to hide the anger in his voice. The last thing he needed now was to spook her.

"Okay, let's just go to the park now…"

* * *

"Officer Judy, we have a lot to talk about." The buffalo opened up a file that was on his desk. "First things first, what happened at the mall?" He took out a photo of them at the mall and showed it to the rabbit.

"I decided to try and get advice from my parents, but it got out of hands… The paparazzi surrounded us, taking photos non-stop. That was, until Nick shouted at them, scaring them away." The buffalo nodded. "I see. Well, now the whole town knows about this and we are getting asked many questions from the news and even the mayor himself. What are we going to tell them? That you are taking care of the child, or do we say you guys adopted it?"

Judy nodded, looking down at her paws. She could understand the position that the chief was in. If he said they were only taking care of Jules, that would mean the ZPD is not ready for cases like this and can't be trusted. If he said they adopted Jules, that would mean that they had to be in a relationship. Mix species relationship isn't a strange thing in Zootopia, but predator and prey, natural enemies furthermore has never really happened.

"Secondly, we have some news on the mother of the kit." Bogo broke the silence. Judy looked up, surprised. "We checked registered bunnies in Zootopia, and there's only one that meets the criteria. Her name is Daisy Brown." He paused, taking out a photo from the file and giving it to Judy. It was a photo of Daisy. "We sadly, do not know her current whereabouts. We don't know any of her relatives nor friends."

"That's great. At least we got a photo of her." Judy put the photo into her pocket. "Well, we do know where her last sightings were, so we are sending you with Officer Carter to ask some questions." Just then, a cheetah walked into the room. His eyes locked with Judy's for a second. "So, Officer Judy, this is Officer Carter. He will assist you." Bogo introduced him to her.

"Officer Judy, it's an honour to be working with you on this case." He bowed. Judy could only blush.

* * *

Nick was in the park with Jules. She was in her stroller. Nick pushed the stroller around the park. The park was full of people. There probably was about more than 100000 animals in this square kilometer. Jules seemed to be interested in everything in the park, but there was one thing she really was interested in. While strolling around the park, Jules spotted a butterfly go past. She wanted to see more of it. She tried reaching to grab it, but it was too far to reach.

Nick noticed she wanted to play with the butterfly. "Does Jules want to play with a butterfly?" He said while getting Jules out of the stroller. He carried Jules and got near to the butterfly. Jules continued trying to grab for the butterfly, obviously having fun.

It was fun, until the unthinkable happened. The movements were too much for the poor kitten. She couldn't take it no more and she sadly threw up. It didn't hit Nick's body, but a small part of it landed on his pants. "What!?" Nick shouted. Everyone looked at him. He was now embarrassed to the max. Everyone noticed that Nick's pants was stained.

He put Jules back into the stroller. Just then a lady came up to them. "You need any help?" A rabbit asked. Nick looked at the rabbit, noticing brown fur and blue eyes. "Uh, I guess so…" Nick sighed. The rabbit smiled at him before taking some tissues from the tray on the stroller. She started wiping Jules mouth as Nick tried his best to clean up his pants.

He tried cleaning until the stain that remained could not be wiped off. He sighed before deciding it would be best to just go home. He looked up to the brown rabbit. "Thanking you for helping, Miss…."

"Miss Brown." She smiled. She suddenly let out a cough. She immediately turned around, walking away. She had her paws at her lips when she was coughing. When she stopped at took her paws away from her mouth, blood was on her paws. Nick didn't see it, as she was blocking it from him. She walked away.

Nick just stared before turning back to Jules. "Let's go back now."

* * *

Nick was watching TV. Sadly, it was on mute because Jules was sleeping. Watching TV on mute basically became a sport now. He had to guess the words that the characters were saying. Just then the door flew open. A tired looking bunny walked in and closed the door before seating on the couch, next to him.

"You will never believe what happened today, we found out who Jules mother is." Judy said tiredly. Nick all the sudden had a smile on his face. "Really? Who is it?"

"Me and Officer Carter, this handsome looking cheetah," Nick's smile faded away, something else took over. "Was had to go talk to people about this lady." She took out the photo from her pocket and showed it Nick. He looked at it and he stared at it with horror in his eyes. He was pretty sure the skin under his fur turned white. His heart was running at a million miles per hour.

"Her name is Daisy Brown." She smiled at him, feeling proud at the information.

"Judy." Nick called her by her name. That usually means something bad happened. Her smile disappeared. She look at Nick, realizing he was looking terrified. "Wh- what is it?"

"I… I meet her at the park this morning…" He replied, slowly turning to Judy. She stared at him with disbelief. "You're kidding right? This isn't the time for joking-"

"I'm not kidding, she helped me when Jules threw up in the park!" Nick cut her off. Judy was speechless, where does she begin?

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers…"


	5. Cheering You Up (Part 1)

**_Day 3_**

The rest of yesterday was practically spent in silence. Judy radioed the headquarters to tell them the news. After that, she barely talked; she wasn't in the mood to. She was sulking the whole day. Nick wanted to cheer her up, but how? When he woke up this morning, the perfect idea came into his mind. He now knew how to cheer Judy up.

When the bunny woke up, she was ready for another day with Jules. She walked out her door to see that Nick was missing. _That's strange. Where is he?_ She walked to the crib, and to her surprise, it was empty.

"Jules?! Nick?! Where are you guy?!" She looked around, panicking. Bad thoughts were running through her mind. _Are they kidnapped? Maybe Nick took her out?_ Just then, a sound came from behind her. _It probably is a kidnapper…_

She turned around to see a fox holding a picnic basket. Beside him was a baby bunny in a swim suit.

"Mornin carrots." He gave her a warm smile. She let out a sigh of relieve when she saw them. "I thought you guys were missing or something." She then turned to the basket in his hands. "What's with the basket and why is Jules in a swim suit?"

Nick smirked. "Easy. We're going for a picnic on the beach." Did she hear that right? Did he just say that they were going to the beach? "The beach? W- Why?"

Nick put the basket down. "You were unhappy the whole of yesterday and I want to cheer you up." Judy could tell that Nick was sincere. How could he have possibly known that the lady was Jules mother? "Alright Nick. Let me get my swim suit and we can leave." Judy said before returning to her room.

Right as she closed the door, Nick jumped into the air, his lips repeating yes silently. Judy was finally speaking. And to make things better, she agreed to go out. He turned to Jules, who was giggling at him. "I'm excited too Jules, I'm excited too."

After a while, Judy got out of her room, a duffel bag in her hand. She was wearing a shirt similar to Nick's, only thing yellow. Nick looked at her and frowned. "Aren't you going to use a swim suit?" Judy lifted up her duffel bag. "It's in here. I'll change when we get there." Nick nodded before turning around and taking something. He turned back with a pair of swimming pants in his hand. "Mind if I put this in your bag?" He smiled cheekily at her. Judy only rolled her eyes.

She opened the bag and Nick put his swim pants inside it before she closed. Nick proceeded to carry Jules and put her in her stroller and locking her in. He picked up the backpack from beside the stroller and carried it. "You ready?" Nick turned to Judy. She nodded with a smile on her face.

They walked out of the apartment, Nick pushing the stroller and Judy following beside him. They were on their way to the train station not too far from the apartment. On their way, Nick stopped in front of a supermarket. "Wait, I'll be right back in a second." He walked into the mall, leaving Judy and Jules and the entrance. Slowly, his figure disappeared.

After 5 minutes, he walked out of the mall with a toy bucket and a toy shovel in his hand. "Now Jules has something to play with." Nick put the toys in the duffel bag before they continued. Judy smiled at how he really cared about Jules.

At the station, Nick got three tickets for them and they were waiting for the train. While waiting for the train, Nick decided to slip his phone out of his pocket to use it, but the minute he took it out, Judy snatched from him. "You wanted to go to the beach and have fun right? You'll get your phone back when we come back.

"But why?" He said in a childish manner. Judy rolled her eyes at that remark. "Come on, have fun and stay away from your phone for once. You're obsessed with it." She put the phone in the front pocket of the duffel bag. "Our train is here anyway." She pointed to the train that was pulling up. They got up and entered the train. Lucky for them, the train was empty when it arrived and they managed to get the front row seat of the train.

As soon as they sat down, they turned around and saw that the train was filling up quickly. When the doors closed, the train was filled with animals. They train then started to move and pulled out of the station. They were able to glimpse the city for a bit before the train was facing the opposite side.

All they could see was the ocean from here, but I was a satisfying view. The ocean was clean, blue and was the definition of beauty. Looking at the ocean put a smile on everyone's face. Jules was giggling at the sight of the ocean. Nick on the other hand, sighed in frustration.

"Can't I have my phone for just a sec? I just wanna take a selfie of us…" Nick looked at Judy with pleading eyes. She looked at him, not barging. "Nick, seriously. You really can't live without your phone can you? We can take a selfie, on my phone." She took out her phone from her duffel bag. Nick looked at her, admitting defeat. "Fine…"

Judy turned on the camera application and set it to front facing mode. She lifted the phone up in the air, the camera pointing towards the three of them. "Jules, smile." To their surprise, Jules looked at the camera and smile. The phone made a click noise, notifying them that the picture had been taken. Judy brought here phone back down. She scrolled to the gallery to look at the photo.

"Nick, look at this photo." Nick took the phone from Judy and looked at the photo. He smiled right away. "I love this photo. Send it to me; I want this to be my home screen wallpaper." He passed the phone back to Judy. Judy took the phone back. "I want this as my wallpaper too." She said before turning of the phone and returning it to the bag.

When she looked back up, her eyes were greeted to the sight a dessert. "Hey, we're in Sahara Square now!" She said, excitement in her tone. Nick took out Jules from her stroller and put her on his lap. "Jules, here is Sahara Square. Nothing but sand and camels running around like the crazy mammals they are." He laughed.

Judy gave him an annoyed look. "Nick, don't teach her specism, she going to end up being like you." Nick turned his attention away from the view and back to Judy. "I'm not teaching her anything." He implied. She just nodded her head in disagreement before turning away.

* * *

"You have now arrived at Sahara Square central." The words came out of the speaker as the train starting to halt. Nick put Jules back into the stroller before getting up. Judy got up and picked up the duffel bag that was on the floor and they made their way out of the train.

It seemed that everyone was getting down at this stop. Maybe everyone in the train had the same idea as Nick did. It was after all, a weekend. After a while, they finally managed to make their way out of train.

Nick looked up to sign that was mounted on the ceiling. "The sign says we have to walk this way to make it to the beach." He pointed to the direction of the pathway. Judy nodded and they began their journey. They walked for about 3 minutes until the beach was visible from their view.

The pathway ended and they were to step foot on the beach, until Judy realised something. She quickly tugged on Nick's shirt, causing him to turn his head and look at her. "We can't take the stroller into the beach." She told him. He only stared blankly at Judy. "What you mean we can't take the stroller into the beach? It's not, not allowed to bring it in."

"Yeah, but the tyres are gonna to get sandy. We can't bring sandy things into the house. And what if the sand gets stuck in other place of the stroller?" Nick stopped for a second, she did have a good point. Judy pointed to some lockers. "We can fold the stroller and fit it in one of those lockers. We will get it back before we go back. Easy." She smiled at him, taking Jules out of the stroller.

Nick started folding the stroller. "And I thought you were a dumb bunny." Judy smirked at him. "I'll go and put the stroller in one of these lockers, but I need you to take care of the basket. Stay here and wait for me." He put the basket down and took the stroller with him. He rented a locker and put the stroller in and made his way back to where Judy and Jules were.

"I'm back." He said before picking up the picnic basket and the duffel bag. Judy was already occupied by carrying Jules in her paws. They walked into the beach together.

The beach was filled with animals. Many were sun bathing, a few playing with beach balls and a lot playing in the water. They walked around the beach and finally found a perfect spot under a tree that was shaded.

"I'll set up the place." Nick set the basket down and gave the duffel bag to Judy. He took out a big mat from inside the basket and set it on the sand. "There we go, all done." He said before sitting down on the mat. Judy sat beside him, putting Jules in between them. "Good." She opened her bag and took her swimming trunks from inside the bag. "I'm going to change at the changing room, take care of Jules." She got up and walked to the changing room.

Nick then turned to Jules. "Well, you wanna build a sandcastle? I'm sure you do. Why wouldn't ya wanna build a sandcastle?" He took out the bucket and the shovel from inside the bag and put it on the sand.

He took Jules and put her on his lap. "Okay, kiddo. Pay attention. You're gonna wanna use the shovel to push all the sand into the bucket. Once it's full, you turn it over. You lift up the bucket and you get…" He paused as he turned over the bucket and lifted it up. "A sandcastle. Easy stuff. You try." He handed the toys to the younger bunny.

She took it eagerly and started shoving sand into the bucket. "Wow, you're a fast learner…" Nick was surprised at how quickly Jules learned how to make a sandcastle. She immediately turned it over and lifted the bucket. "There you go! A sandcastle!" Nick congratulated the kitten.

Jules got a little over excited and with her shovel, and she hit the sandcastle. It broke and the sand went flying towards Nick. "Aw man. Jules… This is my lucky shirt…" He sighed, looking down to at sand in front of him. Just then, a pair of legs appeared. He looked up and saw a bunny in a swimsuit. "I'm back." Judy sat beside him.

Nick continued looking at her. "You look good in a swimming suit. We have to come to the beach more frequent from now on." Judy looked away, cheeks turning pink. "Well," Nick took out his pants from the bag and stood up. "I'm gonna go change. Try to make a sandcastle with Jules, but be careful." He smiled before walking away.

 _Careful? Careful of what?_ She shrugged and moved over to Jules. "Okay Jules, let's make a sandcastle, a big one." She took the bucket and held it in front of Jules. Jules, using the shovel, started to drop the sand into the bucket. Once full, Judy will flip over the bucket and complete one sandcastle.

This proses continued on for a while until there were ten castles. "Hmm, interesting. I see the castles are still intact." A familiar voice said from behind. "What you mean still intact?" Just then, a bunch of sand hit her face, some even entering her mouth. "Jules!" Judy shouted before spitting out the sand from her mouth.

She quickly reached for her bag and took out a water bottle. She drank it but spit it out in an attempt to clean her mouth. Meanwhile, Nick was having a good time laughing at the scene in front of him. Judy looked at him and frowned. "Nick, you could've warned me about this!"

Nick's laughter died down a bit, but was still giggling a little. "I could have warned you, but where the fun in that?" He continued laughing again. Judy sighed. Suddenly, a thought entered her mind. She had the perfect plan for pay back.

"Well, I'm gonna go clean myself up in the water. I'll be right back." She secretly took the bucket and went to the water. She cleaned herself up with the water and filled up the bucket. "Get ready for payback, Wilde." She muttered before coming out of the water.

Just now, as she was walking up to Nick did she realise that he was shirtless. She smiled at the fact that his skin was going to get wet. Lucky for her, Nick's was facing the other way, playing with Jules. This made her plan even better. She walked up sneakily to Nick.

SPLASH! Judy threw the bucket of water onto Nick, causing him to jump up from his seat. He immediately turned around and saw a figure laughing hardly. "Judy? Why?!" he said in a somewhat sad tone. "The water is so cold." He was shivering. Jules was giggling at Nick, which he found not amusing.

"Just wanted some pay back." She smiled sweetly at him. He then smiled back. "Good one, Hopps. I'll give you that. So how about we have a dip in the water with Jules?" Judy nodded. "Sounds like a great idea. Nick the lifted Jules off the mat. "You aren't afraid of the water, right?"

* * *

 **So it has been a long time since I updated, I missed my update target of Sunday so I am updating today. My goal is to update on Wednesdays and Sundays. As for this chapter, I'll have a part two coming, this is already too long and my plan is to make it longer. So please do tell me how this chap is in the reviews and I will see you guys soon.**


	6. Cheering You Up (Part 2)

**_Day 3 (part 2)_**

"We better hope not. If she's scared of it, none of us get to go into the water." Judy looked at Nick, seriousness written all over it. "You're kidding right?" Nick hoped she was kidding, even though he doubted himself.

"Yeah I'm serious. Both of us have to take care of Jules here you know. It's too dangerous for only one of us to take care of her." Nick sighed. She was a very stubborn bunny; and there was no trying to change her mind. What she wants is what she gets.

They started to walk towards the water, Nick praying that Jules wasn't afraid of the water. Sure, coming here was to cheer Judy up, but he also wanted to have fun. If they weren't having fun, what was the point being there?

They reached the edge of the beach, one more step and you're in the water. Nick looked at Judy. "Well, here goes nothing…" He slowly started to let down Jules. Jules was kicking the air with her legs while Nick was putting her down, making both of them to panic.

Finally, Jules legs touched the water and she sat down in the water. They paused for a while, waiting for Jules reaction. To their relieve, Jules started laughing before splashing the water with her paws. "She likes it!" Nick shouted before pulling Judy into the water. They both fell down beside Jules.

"Aw, come on. Did you have to pull me in?" Judy said with a smile on her face. Nick looked at Judy before realising where she was sitting. "Uhm Carrots, you're sitting on my legs…" Judy looked down and saw that she was on top of Nick's legs. "Oh, sorry…" She got off, blushing.

They turned their attention to the kit beside them, still splashing away at the water. "Looks like someone is having fun." He smiled. "Yeah, she is."

Just when they thought that everything was fine….. SPLASH! A bunch of salty sea water went fly to Nick and Judy's face. "Come on!" Nick put out his tongue in disgust. "You splash salt water into my mouth…"

Judy just laughed. "Nice one Jules." Nick stared blankly at Judy. "And I thought you told me not to teach her bad stuff…" Judy rolled her eyes. They turned their attention to the upcoming wave a few feet from them.

A sense of seriousness hit Nick and Judy as the wave was fast approaching. They immediately turned their attention the kit beside them, scared she was going to get spooked by the wave. Nick pulled Jules out of the water right as it was about to hit her. He put her on his chest before turning to Judy. "That was a close one. She didn't see it coming. She was definitely going to get spooked by the wave."

Judy nodded. "Before the next wave, we put her in and make sure she notices the wave." Nick nodded in agreement before looking straight ahead. In a distance, he could see the incoming wave. "Okay Jules, a wave is coming up." He put her in the water once more and sat down beside her.

"There it is, Jules." He pointed to the wave. Jules noticed it coming in and just stared at it, not reacting. Then came the moment. The wave came in and hit them, pushing them back slightly. After the wave hit, they immediately turned their attention the little one. Jules just paused after the wave, not moving.

Nick and Judy feared for the worse, that she was scared of the wave, that she as going to cry, that their trip to the beach was wasted. All the sudden, the little one started giggling. Nick and Judy turned to each other just for a second, shooting each other a smile before looking back to the kit. Jules giggles slowly turned into laughs. She was splashing the water surrounding her.

"Well, doesn't someone really like waves?" Judy said, sitting beside Jules, who was now in between her temporary parents. Judy lifted her eyes off the kit and focused her eyes to the fox. "Nick, this outing was the best idea ever!"

Nick looked at Judy, smirking. "Of course it is, because I planned it." Judy rolled her eyes playfully before looking up ahead. "Here comes another wave!"

"Hahah!"

* * *

After an hour splashing around the water, they decided that they should have lunch. It was 12 o'clock anyway. They made their way back to their picnic spot. They sat down and Judy put Jules in between them. Nick reached into the basket and pulled out a sandwich. "For you, Miss Hopps." He handed the sandwich to her.

"Why thank you, Mister Wilde." Judy took the sandwich before looking down, blushing. Then, a thought entered her mind. "What is Jules having for lunch?" Nick smirked and reached into the basket again. He took out a container, a bottle and a flask. "Your dad gave me this idea, to take so mix so we can feed her on the go."

"Well then, I see you could make a great dad." She took a bite at her sandwich before looking at the fox, who was busy making the milk for Jules. "Maybe, but not too soon. Have to have some time for myself before a family." He finished making the milk and handed it to Jules. "Please don't throw the bottle this time."

He grabbed himself a sandwich ad started chowing down on it. "So, how's the sandwich? I made it myself." He said with his mouth full. Judy sighed. "Nick, don't talk with your mouth full. It's a bad habit." Nick rolled his eyes playfully at her. "It's great. The sandwich is great." Nick smiled.

They continued their lunch break, under the shade of the tree. They shared jokes while eating. The amount of laughter by them was crazy and they were lucky none of them chocked while eating. After Jules was done with her milk, they decided to wait for a while to let her digest.

Nick pulled out something from the basket. "How about we let Jules play with her shovel and stuff and we play with this Frisbee?" He waved the Frisbee in the air. Judy turned to Jules before looking back. "Are you sure it's safe? We don't want Jules to hurt herself…"

"It'll be safe, don't worry. We'll be nearby just in case. What do you say?" He started nodding at her, gesturing her to say yes. She smiled. "Okay. Give me that!" She snatched the Frisbee from Nick and ran to a position. Nick just stared at her. "You gonna play or what? Slowpoke" Judy taunted him.

"I'm coming…" He walked up to a different position and stood there. They weren't too far from Jules, only about 5 meters away. Nick gestured for her to throw the Frisbee. "Bring it on, bunny." Judy smirked. "Watch out fox, I'm coming at ya!" She threw the disk at Nick.

Nick stretched his paw out and caught the Frisbee, not needing to move his legs at all. "I have to admit, you throw hard. Catch!" He threw the Frisbee back to Judy. She put her paw out to catch it but missed it and instead fell down. Nick couldn't help but laughed at her. "Ha! Judy! You all right? I see you have pretty good catching skills!"

Judy frowned. "Nick, it's not funny! You didn't even throw at me, you threw way beside me," She got up and dusted some sand off her. "Well, the wind blew it off course…" Nick defended himself. "Yeah, sure…" Judy turned around and picked up the Frisbee. "Catch this, fox."

Nick was caught off guard and he failed to catch the disk. In the end, tragically the Frisbee hit Nick in the nuts. "Ow!" he shouted, putting his hands on the area. He fell to his knees as Judy gasped in horror. In the meanwhile, Jules saw what had happened and started, laughing.

"Nick! Are you okay?" Judy rushed to where Nick was. Nick slowly turned to Judy. "Why, Carrots?" He said voice a little wobbly. Judy started to pat Nick's back. Sorry, Nick. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Carrots, it was the wind." He cut her off and gave her a smile, even though in some pain. They just stayed there in silence for the next minute before Nick looked back up. "Well, you want to continue playing with Frisbee?"

"No! Not after this. Besides, I think we need to change Jules…" She gestured to Jules, who was starting to cry. They ran up to her. "Where do we change her?" Nick took the back pack and put it on. "Here." Judy replied. "Now, hand me the bag." She put he r paw out.

"Wait, you're kidding right?" Nick protested. She was kidding, right? "No, now hand me the bag." She repeated. Nick was going to protest, but admitted defeat. "Here…" He sighed before giving it to her.

They went through the usual stuff while changing her diaper, only this time in public. Surprisingly to Nick, nobody cared about it. He thought everyone would be looking at them, but then came up with the conclusion of 'nobody cares that you're changing a baby'. They put Jules back in her swimming suit and packed her changing gear back.

"So, wanna back to the water?" Nick turned to Judy, their eyes locked with each other for a while. They were gazing into each other's eyes. Judy then turned away, feeling her checks warm up. At the same time, the same thing was happening to Nick. Judy decided to shrug it off. "Yeah," She stood up and picked up Jules, "Lead the way, Nick."

* * *

It was now 6 pm and the sun was setting. As much as Judy and Nick wanted to see the sunset, the last train back to the city would be arriving in 20 minutes; they picked up all their things and made their way back to the station. At 6:20, they boarded the train and were off.

When they reached the city, the sun had already set. The three of them were walking back to the apartment. Well, two of them were walking. The streets were still actually quite crowded and a lot of mammals we walking on the side walk, given what time it was.

They finally made it to the doorstep of Judy's apartment. Judy unlocked the door and entered the house, Nick following after with Jules. They set the things down at the corner of the room before looking at each other. "Okay, we have to shower Jules now." Judy pointed to the bathroom.

"Really? Can't we do it tomorrow? I'm so tired now…" Nick protested once more. Judy just sighed. "No, we can't shower her tomorrow. She's gonna be stinky. You have to shower to you know…"

"I can shower tomorrow to you know…" Judy was getting impatient. "Nick, my house, my rules. Now I'm gonna get the tub filled halfway for Jules," She walked into the bathroom. Nick stood there with Jules. He decided to go sit down on the couch, which he did.

5 minutes later, Judy returned from the bathroom. What she saw made her want to collapse on the floor. "Nick! The couch is going to be sandy!" Nick immediately got up and looked at the couch and sure enough, sand was all over it. He quickly picked up Jules from the couch and turned to Judy. "Oops…"

"Nick, why do have to make things more complicated. When I'm done I just want to go to bed but now I have to clean the couch!" She threw he hands up mid sentences. Nick just stared at the ground, feeling like a nine year old getting scolded by his mother. "Sorry Carrots. I'll clean it up."

"You better….. Now let's just get Jules showered already." She walked back into the bathroom. Nick carried Jules into the bathroom. The bathtub was halfway filled and was full of bubbles. "Get her shirt off and put her in." Judy gestured him to do so, no longer having any madness in her tone. Nick did so and put Jules in the bathtub.

Jules immediately started giggling and pushing the bubbles around her, playing with it. Nick ran out of the bathroom and came back seconds later with his phone. "I have to take a picture of this." He opened the rear facing camera on his phone and Jules turned to his phone. She smiled at it and Nick took a photo of her. "Done."

They proceeded to showering her. It was hard because Jules kept throwing bubbles at them when they tried to scrub her but ten minutes later, they were done. Judy dried off Jules while Nick made her dinner. After dinner, she was put in her crib and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Well, what a day it was, huh?" Nick smiled at her. "Yeah, it was great fun," She paused and looked at Nick, giving him a warm smile. "Thank you for cheering me up."

"Hey, that's what partners are for." He looked around the room before turning back to Judy, his smile disappeared. "Now I can't help but feel that something is missing…" Nick and Judy looked around the room and were thinking, what was missing. Judy all the sudden gasped at realising something.

"Nick, the stroller!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! I am so sorry for updating so late. 1 week later to be precise. I am very busy now and hope to be able to stick to the schedule. Please, do leave a review and I will update soon. Adios!**


	7. Heights

**A/N: Hey guys… I'm so sorry I have been gone for so long, 7 months to be exact. I was really busy with very an important exams and other stuff, and it really affected me and made me a little stressed out. Now that everything is over, I feel motivated again to continue writing. Let us continue, shall we?**

* * *

 ** _Day 4_**

He hated the fact that he had to do this, but it was his fault after all. And because of this, he had to wake up at 5 in the morning. As it stands right now, Nick has been waking early for 4 days in a row now. For a guy who usually wakes up at 8 in the morning only for the fact he had to go to work, waking up earlier than that made him a little annoyed.

 _"Why did I forget it?"_ Nick mentally cursed himself. He was talking about that damn stroller. He had to wake up early to catch the first train of the day, so he could be back earlier to take care of Jules. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, sitting in the deserted train station.

 _"5:30 train to Sahara Square is now arriving."_ The speaker went blaring out. Nick looked up to the sight of the train arriving at the station. He sighed, _"Next time, remember the stroller, and everything else for that matter…"_ He got onto the train and sat down. The train too, just as empty as the station. It was the weekend after all; most people sleep in on the weekends. Right now, he just wished he was that 'most people'.

* * *

The train came to a screeching halt as the train arrived at the station. The doors flung opened and the fox stepped out of the train. He immediately started walking towards the lockers. He walked up to the locker and used the key to open it. His eyes widen in horror as he sees what's inside. It was empty, nothing at all inside. He slammed the thing shut, and looked around. Nothing. He walked up to the sheep that was at the locker counter.

"Uhm, I had a stroller in my locker yesterday at its missing now." The fox said embarrassingly. The sheep looked at him, "Yeah pal, before we close the station, we check all the lockers. All items in the lockers will be moved to the Lost and Found. So give me the keys, and go there." The fox nodded, gave the keys and left.

He reached Lost and Found and noticed it was empty. He noticed a bell on the counter, and rang it. The door behind the counter opened, a white lynx came out. "Can I help you?"

"Yea, I'm here to get a red stroller that was left in the locker." The lynx nodded before going back into the room. She came back out with the stroller. "Here it is, but we need proof this is your stroller."

"What, fine…" The fox groaned. The lynx looked at the stroller for a second before turning back to the fox. "What's the brand of the stroller?" Nick facepalmed. _"How do I know?"_

"I don't know, I never checked."

"Well, what was your locker number? If it matches the description with the locker counter, you can get it." Nick banged his head softly but repeatedly on the counter. _"HOW WOULD I KNOW!?"_

"I can't remember. How about you just ask the guy at counter if he knows about a fox asking for a stroller, would make things easier right?" The lynx looked at him. "Fine, Mister Grumpy." She picked up her walkie-talkie and started talking. A few moments later she picked up the stroller and passed it to the fox. "It's yours, here you go."

The fox nodded. "Thanks." Finally, he could leave and maybe, just maybe, get some shut eye. He hopped on the six o'clock train and made his way back.

* * *

He opened the door and stepped into the house. He was immediately greeted by Judy in her sleeping robe feeding the young one. "Well, she's up." Judy smiled sleepily. Nick sighed. _"No sleep for me now…"_

"Well, I got the stroller back. It was hell." He said, putting the stroller to the corner of the room. Judy looked at him. "Hell? Come on. What's so hard about getting a stroller?"

"Long story, just forget it." He said walking over to the bunnies. He motioned for her to pass Jules to him. "How about you go change, I'll feed her." Judy passed the smaller bunny then nodded. She walked back into her room and closed the door. The fox turned to the tiny bunny he was holding. "Morning cutie."

Those tiny green eyes stared into the green eyes of the fox. He couldn't help but smile at the kit he was holding. It was just the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Only if she was as smart as she looked…

"The door opened and Judy stepped back into the living room. "So, what are we doing today?" Nick shrugged. "I don't know, how about go to McDonkies for breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm gonna make pancakes." She said before walking towards the kitchen. "Think of what we could do though, sitting at home is just boring." Nick nodded and turned back to Jules. She was almost done drinking. "What do you want to do, huh Jules?"

He thought for a second, and got an idea. He saw that Jules had finish drinking her milk. He pulled out the bottle, put Jules on the floor and entered the kitchen. "I know what we could do." Judy looked at him, still cooking the pancakes. "How about with take Jules on the cable car?"

"That is actually a good idea." Judy said while taking the last pancake of the pan and put it on the plate. "Let's go right after we eat." She placed the food on the table.

* * *

Nick parked the car in the parking spot and they got down. Judy went to the backseat to get Jules while Nick opened the trunk the get the backpack. They soon made their way towards the cable cars. Judy looked at Nick. "Do you think Jules is scared of heights?" Nick scratched his temple. "I don't know, I hope not." He turned to Jules. "You're not scared of heights, right?" Jules just giggled. "Not the answer I was looking for…"

They made it to the cable cars, but there was a line. It was the weekend after all. They had to wait ten minutes before they could reach the front. Nick opened the door. "Mothers first." He smirked. Judy smiled. "Thanks."

He entered the car and closed the door. The cable car then started to move. "Give me Jules, I'll show her the place." Judy passed the kit to him. Jules was looking at sight in front of her, the sight of the city. "Jules, you want to see something cool?" Nick asked before taking a step forward. Using his free hand, he pointed to the trees below them. "Look at those." Jules looked it for a second, and her face immediately changed. "Oh no."

"Waaa!"

"Carrots, she's afraid of heights…" He was trying to calm Jules down. "Give her to me." Judy reached for the younger bunny and Nick passed her the bunny. "There, there Jules, it's alright. There's nothing to be scared off." She said calmly, rubbing the bunny's back. Just five seconds later, Jules cry came to a stop. Nick was surprised at how fast Judy managed to calm her down. Judy looked at Jules. "Now how about we try that one more time, huh?" She took a step forward, letting Jules look at the ground below.

There was silence for a moment. Nick was ready for what was to happen next. Wait for it, wait for it…

"Ha ha!"

Jules was giggling. Nick was surprised. "She's giggling?" A smile appeared on his face. A smile also appeared on Judy's face. "Yeah! She's not afraid anymore!" Nick turned to Judy, who also turned to him. Their eyes lock. "You sure would make a great Mom." He said. Judy smirked. "I don't know if I could say the same about you being a dad."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be a great dad. Instead, I would be an amazing one." He smirked back. Judy just rolled her eyes playfully before focusing her attention back to Jules. "She's having a great time up here."

"We're, having a great time up here" Nick corrected. Just then, a butterfly flew by. Jules noticed the butterfly and started stinking her paws out to try to get it. Nick saw this, and got an idea. "Carrots, I know where we can go tomorrow." Judy turned to face Nick. "Let's go to the butterfly farm."

"Butterfly farm, why?"

"Jules likes butterflies. Whenever she sees one, she always tries to grab for it." Judy nodded. "Good idea. But for now, let's just enjoy this scenery." They turned to the city.

* * *

At the end of the day, after all that happened, they came back home. Nick was about to feed Jules, but that's when it started.

 _Knock Knock._

Judy was in the shower but she heard knocking at the bathroom door. She wrapped herself in her towel before opening the door. "Yeah Judy, we have a problem."

She stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted by a nasty sight. She turned to Nick. "What happened?"

"Well, I was about to feed her, but she threw up the meal from lunch." They stared at the mess on the ground. That's when they heard coughing. They ran up to Jules and Judy put a hand on Jules's forehead. "Nick, I think she has a fever…"

"Oh No…"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, well. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I got a few adventures planned up and can't wait to write them. Do leave a review so I could know if you guys liked it. And again, I want to apologize for not updating in a long time. I left you guys in the dark for so long and I feel so bad for doing that. Enjoy and I'll catch you guys in the next one!**


End file.
